Comme eux, le phénix renaît de ses cendres Toujours
by fairymangafan
Summary: Bonne Grey x Natsu Week! Aujourd'hui, le thème est : " - 18 " donc comme il l'indique c'est le jour Rating M. Attention, BDSM et sexe explicite! Et parce qu'hier j'étais en retard d'un jour, celui d'aujourd'hui : " Proposition "
1. Chapter 1

Il écarta d'un geste impatient une mèche ébène qui lui barrait la vue. Concentré sur le fait de garder tout ses vêtements, Grey entra dans la guilde. Déjà à son comble et fidèle à elle-même, celle-ci était en pleine effervescence. Les murs en pierre épaisse, soutenu par de larges piliers de bois, étaient décorés non pas de tableaux ou de bibelots, mais de taches de sang artistiquement agencés, couplés avec différents plats venus peindre le blanc cassé. Au sol, tables brisées, chaises inutilisables, amas de corps humains, traces non-identifiés. Dans l'air, des ovnis volaient à tout allure d'un bout à l'autre du hall. Une journée normale à Fairy Tail.

Le jeune mage d'environ huit ans se dirigea vers l'éclat froid de l'acier qu'il avait entraperçu au milieu de la cohue. Elle était là, fidèle à elle-même, dans un coin sombre et reculé de la guilde. Il s'approcha d'elle, cette mage de deux ans son aînée, et déjà mage de rang S. Scarlett Erza. L'enfant aux cheveux noirs salua son ami et s'installa sur l'un des rares meubles encore debout, l'un des ultimes survivants à la guerre perpétuelle de Fairy Tail. Ignorant l'agitation autour, Erza dégustait l'une de ses pâtisserie favorite tranquillement. Même le mage de glace n'était pas assez fou pour la déranger dans ses moments fréquents. Ce qui n'était pas le cas d'une autre personne. Les cheveux bien plus purs que son âme, un sourire de prédateur sur le visage, des vêtements gothiques sur son corps déjà très bien formée, Mirajane la démone s'approcha d'un pas assurée de sa rivale et meilleure amie de toujours. Un coup de poing sur la table qui brisa cette dernière en deux, entraînant la chute du fraisier à moitié entamé, marqua son arrivée dévastatrice. Grey s'éloigna discrètement, alors qu'une aura noir grossissait autour de la jeune guerrière.

« Mira...jane...,grogna l'adolescente aux cheveux écarlates. JE VAIS TE BUTER ! »

Et un combat violent s'engagea. L'activité autour reprit de plus belle, les deux monstres terrassant tout ceux qui traînaient aux alentours à coups de poings et de pieds. Hurlement de douleur, injonctions bestiales, challenge et paris ouverts, la bataille des deux mages de rang S ne passait pas inaperçu. Et toujours installé dans le recoin sombre de la pièce, à l'abri des objets volants intempestifs, Grey se morfondait. Il se sentait seul, dans cette guilde bruyante et toujours pleine. Il se sentait seul, alors que tout les enfants de son âge l'appréciait. Alors qu'il pouvait jouait, rire, grandir avec eux. Se faire prédire l'avenir et entendre les derniers potins avec Cana. Discuter tranquillement et s'entraîner avec Erza. Lire un bon bouquin avec Levy. Se battre avec Elfmann. Tenter d'engager une conversation sans parler d'amour avec Lisanna. Et plein d'autres choses encore. S'il le souhaitait, il pouvait aussi aller chercher une quête et se faire une mission. Mais rien ne l'intéressait vraiment. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment à sa place, dans cette famille de fou. Ul lui manquait, ses parents lui manquait. Et si il venait à détruire ses gens comme il avait détruit la vie de tout ceux qui lui était chers ? Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais...La culpabilité l'envahit, sournoisement, comme un serpent qui ne se rassasier jamais. Il avait accompli le souhait d'Ul. Il avait avancé, avait trouvé une guilde, s'était fait des amis. Mais il lui manquait toujours quelque chose. Cette chaleur qu'il avait perdu, qui lui disait que là où il se trouvait, c'était chez lui, sa maison. Il lui manquait cette flamme qu'il avait perdu à tout jamais, gâcher à cause de sa vengeance stupide. Sans lui, rien ne serait arriver...

Les portes de la guilde s'ouvrirent en grand pour laisser passer Makarov, son « grand-père » et maître de la guilde. Derrière lui, un jeune garçon aussi grand que le plus vieux, un immense sourire plaqué sur les lèvres, les yeux chaleureux et accueillants, brillants de mille feux d'émerveillement. Et ses cheveux. D'un rose insolite, ils brillaient sous la lumière cru qui péntrait par les portes, lui faisant une couronne éclatante sur le sommet du crâne. Il paraissait heureux, vraiment heureux. Cet inconnu de son âge avait ce qu'il avait perdu. Le bonheur.

Cette constatation l'horripilait. Comment un gamin qui avait l'air aussi stupide, ignorant, débile, idiot, et il en passait, pouvait avoir droit à ce qu'il aspirait le plus au monde ? Quand il avait rencontré Ul, quand il avait décidé de se venger, quand il avait tout perdu...Ce n'était qu'une quête ratée pour avoir cette chaleur que le nouveau venu projetait taturellemeny à des kilomètres à la ronde.

_Si il avait su qu'il avait souffert lui aussi..._

Aveuglé par cette constatation égoïste, lorsque Makarov lui fit signe de s'approcher et lui demanda de présenter l'enfant aux jeunes de son âge, il refusa. Tout simplement, et le plus méchamment possible.

« Et pourquoi donc, Grey ? Il ne t'a rien fait, et tu ne connais même pas son nom ».

Il avait raison. Pourquoi était-il aussi jaloux d'un inconnu, dont il ne savait même pas le nom, l'âge, ou même la plus petite chose ? Grey savait que dans l'histoire c'était lui et non cet inconnu le plus idiot. Mais sa fierté l'empêchait de le reconnaître.

« Parce qu'il à l'air débile à sourire comme un demeuré. »

C'était cruel. Il en était conscient. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

La joie dans le regard du plus jeune disparut, laissant place à la colère.

« Tu peux parler l'exhibitionniste !

- De quoi tu viens de me traiter, là ?!

- De pervers ! T'es qu'en caleçon, et t'ose me traiter de débile !

- ... »

Il venait de gagner la première manche. Mais hors de question qu'il se laisse faire, fois de Grey Fulbuster !

« Pff...J'préfère être un pervers qu'avoir des cheveux roses. On dirait une fille.

- C'est saumon, d'abord ! Et ensuite, tu vas voir si je suis une fille ! »

Le premier coup atteignit le mage de glace à la joue. À peine eut-il le temps de comprendre, que son propre poing partait vers l'inconnu qu'il ne pouvait pas voir, même en peinture. Une bagarre s'engagea, les insultes fusées de toute parts. Makarov soupira, mais les laissa faire. Se disputer était un moyen de se connaître, non ? Et puis, ça faisait longtemps que le jeune Grey n'avait pas paru si vivant. La première fois avait été avec Erza. Mais depuis, il se renfermait de plus en plus. Peut-être que ça allait s'arranger, maintenant qu'il s'était trouvé un rival.

Un nouveau soupir franchit les lèvres du vieil homme. Entre Erza/Mirajane et ces deux-là, plus le reste de Fairy Tail, la guilde n'allait pas tenir longtemps debout...

Après des heures de chaos, la tempête s'en fût, laissant le calme reprendre ses droits. Grey et le nouveau s'était retrouvé au bord de la rivière, alors que le soir pointait doucement le bout de son nez. Épuisés mentalement et physiquement, ils étaient allongés dans l'herbe, respirant de grandes goulées d'oxygène. Pantelant, la peau couverte de sueur,les cheveux sales et emmêlés, ils continuaient à se lancer des regards noirs entre deux respirations.

« C'est...quoi...ton nom ? Demanda Grey à à l'enfant de son âge.

- Qu'est-ce..que..ça peut...te faire ? Rétorqua celui aux cheveux roses.

- Rien...C'était pour...savoir..Mais t'as...raison...j'en ai rien...à foutre...de qui t'es. »

La remarque blessa bien plus qu'elle ne le devrait le plus jeune. Il refoula les souvenirs amers qui menaçaient de déborder. Igneel l'avait sûrement abandonné pour ça. Parce qu'il n'en avait plus rien à faire de lui. Parce qu'il était trop mauvais. Parce qu'il n'aurait jamais dû naître. Même ses parents l'avaient laissés seuls. Il avait beau ne pas se souvenir d'eux, la déception de ne pas les avoir satisfait était grande. La solitude meurtrissait son cœur, le faisant atrocement souffrir. Et alors que la plaie était encore vive, cet idiot en avait rajouté une couche, l'agrandissant encore un peu plus. Une larme coula, lentement. Un sanglot déchira le petit être, qui se releva brusquement, jeta un regard blessé vers celui qui venait de ranimer le brasier dévorant de ses tourments, et s'en fût en courant.

Grey l'avait vu. Cette larme qui avait dévalé la joue bronzée de son nouveau rival. Puis ce regard infiniment triste et douloureux. Cette culpabilité, cette honte qui était à la fois semblable et différente de la sienne. Et il avait regretter ses mots durs, ignorants. Alors le mage de construction se mit debout, chancela un peu et coursa cet inconnu dont il ne savait finalement, rien. Même après avoir échangé pendant des heures, il ne connaissait rien de lui. Et il avait honte. De lui, de son comportement égoïste.

Finalement, il le retrouva. Et ce qu'il vit lui brisa son cœur qu'il croyait glacé. Ses larmes, toujours plus nombreuses, toujours plus déchirantes. Ses sanglots étouffés. Son regard brûlant de haine et de détresse. Il lui criait qu'il le détestait. Mais Grey le voyait. Cette lueur, camouflée par la rancœur, celle qui voulait encore croire en lui, en eux. En leur amitié, en leur rivalité. Celle qu'il avait cru avoir éteinte à tout jamais, celle qui voulait raviver. Parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'anéantir le bonheur de quelqu'un juste parce qu'il était malheureux, parce qu'il avait mal, parce qu'il avait échoué.

« Je suis désolé. »

Ces trois mots, il ne pensait plus les prononcer. Mais encore une fois il avait dû les dire, y croire. Être sincère. Ne pouvait-il rendre personne heureux ?

Le plus jeune se tourna complètement vers lui avec une vivacité surprenante. Il le dévisageait de ses grands yeux qui viraient à un vert pure et si particulier, comme le reste de sa personne. Dans ses pupilles brillaient la lueur de plus en plus puissante de l'espoir. De la reconnaissance. Il semblait s'abreuver de sa repentance pour mieux briller à travers la peine, pour mieux se relever, alors que lui s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres. C'était sûrement mieux ainsi. Il ne méritait pas d'être heureux, il ne le méritait plus. Vivre à travers la lumière, dans la joie, il savait que ce n'était plus pour lui. Alors il sourit, de ce sourire maladroit, triste miroir de sa résolution. Pauvre petite fleur qui se fanait d'elle-même, qui se tuait à refuser les rayons du soleil pour nourrir son âme. Soleil qui ne se décidait pas à l'abandonner, à le lâcher dans les abysses sombres de son désespoir. Car il refleurit sur les lèvres de cet étrange gamin aux cheveux roses. Ouais, son soleil venait de briller, plus majestueux, plus salvateur que jamais. Il venait de renaître de ses cendres. Ce putain de soleil, ce putain de sourire. Et tes lèvres s'étirèrent davantage, plus belles, plus fortes. Tu sens ton désespoir, tes pensées noirs, tes sentiments négatifs se faire refouler loin, loin dans ton âme. Ils sont toujours là, toujours présents, dans ton esprit fragile, encore malade de toute cette noirceur, de ce manque de lumière. Mais tu sais que tant que ton soleil est là, ton qu'il est là, tu vas pouvoir les vaincre. Et tu comprends que cette chaleur qui te manquait, ce vide quand tu étais dans la guilde, il venait de le combler. Cette inconnu dont tu ne savais rien, que tu n'avais fait que blesser, il venait de te sauver. Tu n'arrivais pas à y croire, mais inconsciemment tu le sentais. Tu venais de naître à nouveau sur cette terre qui t'avais tant pris, qui t'avais tellement tué. Comme un phénix aux ailes de glace.

« Je m'appelle Grey. Grey Fulbuster. Je suis un mage de glace. Et toi, t'es qui ?

- Natsu... Dragneel Natsu ! Fils d'Igneel, dragon slayer de feu. »

Ouais, tu viens de renaître grâce à cet inconnu plus si inconnu que ça. Natsu Dragneel. C'est un nom que t'oublieras jamais.

Parce que c'est lui. Parce que c'est toi.

Parce que c'est vous.


	2. Rival in love

_Presque dix ans plus tard..._

Une odeur franchit la barrière opaque qui lui obstruait la vue. Là !

« Grey ! Je l'ais trouvé, suis-moi ! »

Un grognement lui répondit, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Il connaissait trop bien son rival de toujours pour savoir qu'il n'obtiendrait pas plus, surtout quand c'était lui qui avait l'avantage dans la situation présente. Un grand sourire vint orner ses lèvres. Après tout, ne venait-il pas de gagner une bataille ?

Lorsque le souffle du mage de glace lui chatouilla le dos, il se décida à accélérer. Traversant sans s'arrêter la brume opaque que l'ennemi avait fait apparaître pour les piéger, le dragon slayer suivit le trace olfactive qui menait droit vers les bandits qu'ils devaient arrêter. Très vite la brume s'éclaircit et la silhouette fine d'un des mages ennemis se dessina. Plutôt grand, dépassant Grey même en comptant ses pics ébènes rebelles. Une moustache lui donnait l'air hautain, démentie par un sourire mi-jovial mi-féroce. En d'autres circonstances, ils auraient pu apprécié leurs adversaire. Mais les sentiments ne pouvaient tracer leurs chemins au cours d'un combat, et ils resteront de simples opposants. Les longs cheveux vert pomme, plus clair et acidulé que ce de Fried battaient le vent alors que leurs proie s'enfuyait, l'artefact qu'ils devaient récupérer coûte que coûte dans les mains. Natsu grogna en écho avec le mage de glace alors que les deux s'élançaient à la poursuite du fuyard. Mais ce dernier était rapide et agile, s'éloignant de plus en plus d'eux.

Grey le savait, il devait coopérer avec son rival de toujours. Soupirant d'avance et curieusement content, le mage de construction se tourna vers celui de feu tout en continuant sa course. Il lui chuchota quelques mots qu'il savait que son ami comprendrait même avec le bruit ambiant. Le dragon slayer fit une grimace résigné avant d'acquiescer. Lui aussi était parvenu à la même conclusion que lui, et même si l'idée ne l'enchantait guère, il n'avait plus le choix. Laissant échapper un grognement désapprobateur, Natsu accéléra, usant de son feu comme turbo. Grey derrière lui réunis ses deux mains et d'un seul mouvement créa un large sol de glace.

« Ice Make : FLOOR ! » hurla-t-il alors qu'il relâchait tout son pouvoir magique restant pour que sa construction rejoigne le fuyard.

Natsu bondit sur le sol gelé sitôt ce dernier en place et glissa dessus avec une aisance dont personne ne l'aurait cru capable. Toujours les poings en feu, il atteint une vitesse prodigieuse qui lui permit de rattraper l'ennemi en quelques secondes. Arrivé à la hauteur de celui-ci, il le tacla au sol et se jeta sur lui. Les deux mages tournoyèrent un instant sur le sol glissant, avant que la chaleur dégagée par leurs magie ne le fasse complètement fondre. Magma bouillonnant et feu flamboyant s'affrontèrent sans relâche, sans qu'aucun des deux n'ait l'avantage. Sur le plan physique, ils étaient très différents. Mais côté conviction ils se ressemblaient, chacun prêt à tout pour protéger ceux qui leurs sont chers. Leurs déterminations commune débordait sur leurs pouvoirs, les amplifiant de manière démesurée.

Le combat prit un nouveau tournant, plus agressif et sauvage. Le magma étaient chaud, brûlant même pour le dragon slayer de feu. Et sa propre magie affectait le corps de son assaillant qui n'étant pas un dragon slayer, ne pouvait pas l'absorber.

De loin, Grey crée un arc et une flèche, attendant le bon moment pour la relâcher à travers la mêlée sauvage et imprévisible. Soudainement une ouverture apparut, et il ne put empêcher un sourire victorieux lui échapper alors que son arme se fichait dans le bras du mage noir, lui gelant peu à peu le membre grâce à un dégagement constant de magie. L'ennemi était déstabilisé par l'immobilité forcée et soudaine de son membre. Et Natsu en profita pour l'achever d'un coup de pied enflammé à la tempe. L'artefact tomba des mains du voleur et le dragon slayer le récupéra avec soulagement. La chape lourde des blessure et de l'épuisement qu'il avait refoulé tout le long du combat lui tomba dessus sans prévenir. Et il fit la chose la plus stupide qu'il soit : Il s'évanouit...

Lorsqu'il émergea à nouveau, la lumière cru d'un lachryma l'obligea à refermer les paupières aussi sec. Grognant, il roula sur le côté, cachant son visage de la source de son malheur, sagement posé sur une table de chevet à ses côtés. Le contact moelleux d'un matelas et la légèreté d'un drap sur son corps lui apprirent qu'il se trouvait dans un lit. Réitérant son geste précédant, il rouvrit les yeux, laissant apercevoir deux orbes d'un vert profond. Grognant un peu, il bougea chacun de ses membres alors que ses pupilles s'adaptaient à la luminosité ambiante. Constatant qu'il n'avait rien d'autre de cassé que quelques côtes et de belles plaies qui parsemaient son corps entre les bleus, les égratignures et les coupures mineures dû à sa précédente bataille, il se redressa en position assise. La douleur irradiant de son torse meurtri lui arracha un nouveau grognement. Mais il avait l'habitude et très vite il pût se mettre en position debout. Observant d'un œil encore embrumé la pièce où il se trouvait, il comprit qu'il était dans une chambre. Et visiblement pas la sienne. Les murs étaient couleur pâle, décorés de photos colorées et de tableaux tout aussi chaleureux. Les draps ornés d'un bleu royal, et sous ses pieds un tapis gris clair épais. Pour tout mobilier la chambre se contentait d'un lit, d'une petite table de chevet qui semblait avoir survécut à une guerre tellement elle était abîmée, d'une armoire garnie d'un miroir, d'un bureau relativement rangé, même si les quelques feuilles éparpillées et une trousse renversée montraient que le propriétaire des lieux n'était pas réellement maniaque. Enfin, une chaise avec des habits propres dessus. Le dragon slayer observa son accoutrement. Le torse bandé, des pansements ici et là, et un boxer comme unique vêtement. Et encore...Déchiré par le combat, il ne couvrait réellement que ses parties intimes et la moitié de ses fesses. On dirait une des culottes de Lucy, la dentelle en moins... Il n'osait même pas imaginer l'état de son pantalon. Quoique vu que l'inconnu chez qui il se trouvait avait pris soin de lui laisser des vêtements, ses affaires devaient ne plus être réparables...

C'est alors que ça le frappa. Elle avait été tout autour de lui depuis son réveil,mais il la connaissait si bien qu'il ne s'en été aperçu que maintenant. Cette odeur...C'était celle de son meilleur ami, Grey ! Alors c'était chez lui qu'il se trouvait ? Mais pourquoi ? Et comment ?

La tête pleine de questions, le dragon slayer se dirigea vers la porte, alors que l'éclat chatoyant et brillant d'une peinture attira son regard. C'était une œuvre de Reedus, sans aucun doute possible. Elle représentait la guilde encore enfant, quelques jours après son arrivée. Il n'y avait pas encore Happy, et ça lui faisait tout drôle. Tous souriant, lui et Grey, avant-bras contre avant-bras. Erza et Mirajane, front contre front. Derrière lui, un peu en retrait se tenait Lisanna, avec son sourire éclatant.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Natsu commença à détailler chacune des images, petits instants de vie prit et encadré dans cette chambre. Et stupéfait, il vit qu'il y avait plus de photos de lui que du reste de la guilde. C'était inhabituel et étrange...

Mais des bruit de pas le ramenèrent à sa préoccupation première : Découvrir comment il avait échoué dans la maison de son rival, et d'après l'odeur des draps, dans son lit.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un jeune homme de quelques centimètres plus grand que lui, une cicatrice lui barrant le haut de l'arcade gauche. Un sourire apparut brièvement sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit le mage aux cheveux roses debout et apparemment en forme. Dans ses mains, une bassine où un amalgame de produit de soin s'empilait dans un cafouillis blanchâtre.

« Réveillé cerveau cramé ?

- Pourquoi je suis là, glaçon pervers ?!

- Peut-être parce que tu t'es évanoui après qu'on a battu l'ennemi. Tu te souviens, la mission qu'on a dû faire tout les deux à cause de ta connerie ?

- Déjà, c'était pas MA connerie, mais la TIENNE ! Ensuite oui, je m'en rappelle. Mais ce que je veux savoir, c'était pourquoi chez toi et pas à l'infirmerie de la guilde comme d'hab ?

- Parce que l'infirmerie était bondée. Mirajane avait organisé une mini-fête surprise, et tu sais comment ça se termine...Au départ je t'avais abandonné dans le hall mais Mira m'a demandé de prendre soin de toi...

- Huh ? Hum...Je suppose que je dois te remercier...rougit le dragon slayer, gêné et honteux d'avoir été vu dans une telle position de faiblesse par son rival.

- T'as intérêt à me remercier ! J'ai dû me taper tes ronflements de porc pendant deux jours, ronchonna le mage de glace dissimulant à grand peine combien la situation présente l'amusait.

- Humpf... »,bouda le mage aux insolites cheveux roses, concluant par la même occasion la discussion.

Le mage de construction ricana sous couvert et poussa son rival jusque dans le lit, s'attirant un « Eh ?! » surpris et un regard noir.

« Bouges pas, faut que je change tes bandages et vérifie si t'as peau de petite fille fragile réussi à s'en sortir.

- Ma peau de QUOI ?! Tu veux la tester ma peau de petite fille ?

- Hum...C'est une excellente proposition, répondit Grey avec un sourire sexy, faisant courir sa langue le long de sa lèvre.

- Pas dans ce sens, stupide vieux pervers ! » s'époumona le dragon slayer.

« Vieux ? » ne pût que penser Grey, choqué par l'emploi de cet adjectif par son meilleur rival, alors que ce dernier n'était plus jeune que de à peu près un an. « Vieux ?! » Non, décidément, il ne pouvait pas laisser passer cette insulte.

« Le vieux t'emmerdes, Natsu. Et il te réponds ' débrouilles-toi puisque t'es si malin !' »

D'un pas rageur, Grey se releva et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce lorsqu'une main bouillante le retint.

« Attends... »

Comment un seul mot pouvait exprimer autant d'émotions ? Il sentait dans son dos que son compagnon était mal-à-l'aise, alors que la poigne qui l'entravait se resserrait.

« Je ne sais pas...comment mettre un bandage...alors... »

Grey retint inconsciemment sa respiration, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce que la conversation tourne ainsi.

« Alors... »

Un léger frissonnement agita le dragon slayer, qui tête baissé tremblait. Soudain, il releva la tête, les yeux brillants .

« ALORS MAGNES-TOI OU J'APPELLE ERZA ! »

Le cri tétanisa Grey alors que toute la tension du moment retombait brusquement. Les épaules du mage de construction tressaillirent,, un son étouffé se fit entendre. Intrigué Natsu attendit. Pour voir son coéquipier éclater de rire, se tenant l'estomac et hoquetant sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Interloqué, le dragon slayer resta un instant interdit avant de sourire, puis de rire à son tour. La légèreté du mage de glace était rare, très rare. Mais aussi terriblement contagieuse.

L'effusion de joie dura un petit moment avant que Natsu ne se mettes à tousser. Au début, Grey ne s'inquiétait pas outre-mesure et ce contentait de récupérer en soufflant longuement. Qui aurait cru que rire soit aussi intense et épuisant ? Pas lui en tout cas, surtout après avoir vu Natsu le faire au moins une dizaine de fois par jour. C'était quand même fou l'énergie qu'il avait !

Le son d'un corps rencontrant le sol le fit revenir sur Earthland. Et horrifié, il vit son meilleur ami à terre, s'étouffant à moitié, toussant de plus belle. Inquiet, il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et le redressa. La crise s'arrêta aussi vite qu'elle était venu. Mais lorsque la main du dragon slayer se retira, elle était rouge. Rouge de sang, de _son_ sang. À peine remis du choc initial, Grey porta le dragon slayer jusque dans le lit. Il avait les traits tirés, épuisés. De légères cernes sous les yeux, un filet carmin coulant délicatement le long de sa mâchoire. La peau pâle, alors que quelques minutes auparavant il paraissait en pleine forme. Polyussica lui avait expliqué entre deux coups de bâtons que si Natsu crachait un peu de sang, c'était normal. Surtout après un effort tel qu'une crise de fou rire, à cause de ses côtes brisées qui pouvait toucher un poumon. Mais là, ça semblait autrement plus grave. Contrôlant au mieux sa panique qui menaçait de le submerger, il agit méthodiquement. D'abord sortir ce qu'il fallait de la bassine. Soit tout. Ensuite, changer les bandages et bien vérifier que ce ne soit pas dû à une blessure rouverte, ou quelque chose du genre. Enfin, si il s'avère que non, appeler la guilde et demander Wendy. Rassuré par sa logique, le mage de glace se mit à la tâche. Il débarrassa le dragon slayer de ses bandages et examina son torse. Tout paraissait normal, les plaies se refermaient correctement. Il appliqua une noisette d'une crème cicatrisante sur la blessure, puis refit les bandages. Pendant ce temps le mage de feu semblait à moitié conscient, somnolant. Il ne s'en formalisa pas.

Une fois les soins prodigués, Grey se décida à appeler au moins Mirajane pour lui raconter et voir si il avait raison de s'inquiéter ou non. L'état de son compagnon était stable, et il allait même mieux. Espérant ne pas déranger la barmaid, il composa le numéro de la guilde sur son lachryma de communication. Le logo de Fairy Tail s'afficha, signe que la modèle n'avait pas encore décroché.

Dans les secondes qui suivirent, ils se passa deux choses : Mirajane apparut souriante, et le bruit répugnant de quelqu'un qui vomissait, suivit de l'odeur métallique du sang se diffusèrent dans son appartement.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

De l'autre côté du bar, face au lachryma de communication commun à la guilde, Mirajane vit Grey blêmir soudainement. Elle entendit plus qu'elle ne vit ses pas précipités puis son cri paniqué :

_« NATSU ! »_

Horrifié, la mage de rang S vit apparaître l'image du mage de feu gisant sur le côté dans le lit du mage de construction. La peau blafarde, les yeux mi-clos, dont les pupilles visibles étaient vides, inconsciente. La respiration haletante, un filet abondant de sang s'écoulant de sa bouche jusque sur le drap-housse où il formait une tache écarlate de plus en plus large. Les cheveux roses pendant mollement sur son front, couvert de sueur. Une bassine dans ses mains qu'il avait presque lêché et dont le contenu était à peine visible, mais elle en était sûr. C'était du sang. Puis l'image se coupa, brisée en mille éclats.

La barmaid hurla le nom de Wendy.

La guilde l'instant d'avant encore embrumée par la fête suivit de la bagarre générale de la vieille s'éveilla brusquement. Les questions, hypothèses et autres fusaient dans la guilde. La mage aux cheveux de neige n'y fit pas attention. Jusqu'à ce qu'une petite voix fluette ne lui demande qu'est-ce qu'il se passait. Baissant ses yeux azurs, elle rencontra le regard inquiet d'Happy. Sans un mot, elle attrapa l'exceed et le serra contre elle d'une main, traînant derrière elle Wendy de l'autre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Autour de lui tout était rouge. Rouge comme le sang. Il se sentait dérivé au gré de vents invisibles, maître de ses pensées mais pas de son corps. Ballottant, il ne se sentait pas très bien. Une légère brûlure au niveau des poumons l'incommodait._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Grey retira la bassine des mains inertes du dragon slayer. Une odeur épouvantable se dégageait du liquide rouge hideux qu'elle contenait. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de flancher. Pas maintenant, alors que son rival avait besoin de lui. Son ventre se serrait d'appréhension, une boule dans la gorge l'empêchait d'avaler sa salive correctement. Tremblant, il nettoya le menton et la joue ensanglantée. Il emballa quelques glaçons dans un gant qui traînait pas trop loin et l'appliqua sur le front fiévreux du mage aux cheveux roses.

Son impuissance le frappait de plein fouet. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autres qu'attendre que Wendy arrive. Et ça faisait mal. Sa vue se troubla, les larmes voulaient s'écouler, exorciser sa douleur. Mais il les ravala, refusant de faire face à sa détresse avant que l'état de son coéquipier ne soit fixé.

Il attendit ainsi ce qui lui sembla l'éternité avant que la porte d'entrée ne s'ouvre violemment et que Wendy, Mirajane et Happy n'entrent, suivit de près par Charuru. Ils les entendit se précipiter vers la chambre, ce qui ne l'étonna pas, même si aucune d'entre elles n'étaient venus dans son nouvelle appartement. Parce que l'odeur de sang était forte, et que Wendy, Happy et l'exceed blanche avaient un très bon odorat.

La mage des cieux pénétra dans la chambre, essoufflée, les joues rougies par l'effort. Elle prit deux longues inspirations pour se calmer, fronçant le nez devant l'odeur infecte omniprésente. Mais courageusement elle l'ignora pour se concentrer sur celui qui avait le plus besoin d'elle.

Natsu.

La pâleur presque cadavérique de son corps lui fit peur, de même que son visage relâché et le silence qu'il dégageait. Tout était inhabituel, dérangeant et traumatisant même. Parce que pour ne pas faire un minimum de bruit, le mage de feu devait aller mal. Très mal...

La jeune dragon slayer approcha ses mains du blessé et une lueur bleu inonda ses doigts. Elle scanna le corps dans son intégralité, repassant plusieurs fois sur la poitrine, le cou et la tête. Elle secoua la tête, marmonna quelques mots inintelligibles. Happy l'observait de loin, maintenu de force dans les bras de Mirajane et plaqué contre son torse pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe et risque de gêner la guérisseuse. Ses yeux emplis de désespoir suivaient avec attention chaque mouvement de la fillette. Il avait l'impression que son monde venait de s'effondrer avec Natsu. Sa respiration se synchronisa inconsciemment avec celle de son presque-père, et il sentit une douleur effroyable lui transpercer le cœur alors que son meilleur ami de toujours gémissait entre ses dents serrés, sous les soins de la jeune mage des cieux.

Charuru observa d'un œil inquiet Happy, qui fixait le dragon slayer sans ciller, des larmes pleins les yeux. Elle voyait sa détresse, sa souffrance, et ne savait pas comment y remédier. L'état de l'exceed bleu ne la laissait pas aussi indifférente qu'elle l'aurait souhaité...

Compatissante, parce qu'elle savait que si quelque chose arriverait à Wendy elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais, Charuru posa une patte contre l'épaule de son compagnon. Ce dernier ne parut pas sans apercevoir, alors elle exerça une pression de plus en plus forte sur lui. Deux orbes brillantes de douleur se fichèrent dans les siennes, et elle soutint son regard au bord du gouffre, espérant lui apporter courage et force. Les traits d'Happy se délièrent légèrement, le poids de son regard s'allégea à peine. Mais elle savait qu'il allait un peu mieux, et que désormais seule le verdit de Wendy pouvait le rassurer de manière satisfaisante.

Finalement le courant magique cessa et la jeune dragon slayer se releva en s'épongeant le front avec sa manche. Elle était épuisée, vidée de toute sa magie et suante comme jamais. Mais elle l'avait fait. Elle avait soigné le plus possible le mal qui rongeait son grand-frère. Souriante, elle se tourna vers l'assemblée qui l'observait avec espoir.

« C'est bon, il ne mourra pas. Il a attrapé une maladie qui attaque les poumons, d'où le flot de sang. J'ai supprimé la maladie. C'est une fièvre particulière, commune aux dragons slayers originels. Elle est impressionnante et dangereuse, mais soigné à temps comme là, elle est inoffensive. Je vais faire une potion de prévention pour Gadjeel, Sting, Rogue et moi, ainsi que quelques médicaments pour lui et tout ira bien. Maintenant, il faut juste le laisser se reposer. »

Encore un sourire, un geste de la main pour les inviter à sortir. Mirajane soupira de soulagement et entraînant les deux exceeds avec elle, prit le chemin de la sortie. Grey allait les suivre lorsque la main de Wendy le retint. Elle ferma discrètement la porte et son expression se fit sérieuse.

« Grey-san, je vais te donner quelques médicaments. Assures-toi qu'il les prends bien. Il va devoir rester ici pendant une à deux semaines. Et... »

Elle hésitait à continuer, même si elle savait que c'était nécessaire.

« Tu vas devoir...l'attacher au lit...Il va souffrir...Le rétablissement des poumons ne se fait pas comme ça, alors...Je suis désolée de te faire subir ça... »

Ses paroles eurent l'effet d'une bombe dans l'esprit de Grey. Comment ça, souffrir ? Et l'attacher ? Dans sa tête, tout ça n'avait aucun sens.

« Fais comme je t'aie dit. Tu comprendras d'ici une trentaine de minute. Et n'oublie pas ni les médicaments, ni les...entraves... »

Elle lui adressa un dernier sourire d'excuse et s'en fût, lui disant qu'elle repasserait dés qu'elle avait les médicaments.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Le poids dans son torse se faisait plus lourd, plus oppressant, plus douloureux. Il commençait à souffrir, à détester cette endroit si rouge, si vide._

_Et alors qu'il croyait être arrivé au bout de ses peines, il vint cogner à sa porte._

_L'Enfer sous le nom de la souffrance._

_Et il hurla... _

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Un hurlement de souffrance pur lui arracha un cri de stupeur et de panique mêlé. Grey se rua vers sa chambre et vit Natsu se contorsionner sur les draps, heureusement entravé par les menottes et les chaînes qu'il lui avait mis. Il s'était détesté à ce moment-là, mais maintenant il comprenait pourquoi Wendy avait tant insisté.

Les hurlements s'amplifièrent en symbiose avec les spasmes sur le corps du dragon slayer. Il voulut partir, se boucher les oreilles, ne plus faire face à ces complaintes horrifiantes. Mais il ne pouvait pas, par respect pour son camarade, pour ce qu'il subissait et parce qu'il pouvait peut-être l'aider avec les médicaments que la jeune guérisseuse lui avait apporté il y a quelques minutes. Il lut avec espoir le nom sur les bouteilles pour voir si Wendy ne lui aurait pas laissé quelque chose d'utile contre la douleur. Finalement il en trouva un avec le mot « Morphine » et une seringue à côté. Il y mit la dose maximale dans la seringue avant de l'enfoncer dans les veines du malade. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les cris devinrent des gémissements. Mais Grey avait toujours aussi mal pour son rival.

Et c'était bien plus que par simple amitié, il le savait, et ce depuis longtemps...

_Après tout, l'infirmerie n'avait jamais été pleine... _


	3. Confession

Grey ouvrit la porte et accueillit Lucy. La jeune femme se triturait nerveusement une mèche de cheveux, un tique qui montrait à quel point elle était anxieuse. Le mage de glace se décala pour la laisser passer, ce qu'elle fit sans attendre mais avec une certaine retenue, comme si elle avait peur. Peur de découvrir la vérité par ses propres yeux.

« Wendy m'a...expliqué que Natsu était malade. Elle m'avait défendu de venir ici mais...je ne peux pas...rester à la guilde et chez moi alors que cet idiot est cloué au lit...Et...qu'il souffre... » Sa dernière phrase était quasiment inaudible, avalé par la dureté de la réalité.

Le mage de construction se contenta de hocher la tête. Elle avait de la chance, elle était arrivée lors de l'une des rares accalmies entre deux crises de hurlements. La constellationniste suivit son ami jusque dans sa chambre. En son centre attaché au lit par des menottes anti-magie maintenant ses poignets et ses chevilles gisait Natsu. Suant et haletant, le visage paisible traversé par de légères grimaces aériennes. Doucement, comme si elle pouvait briser la quiétude surnaturel de son coéquipier, la mage s'approcha et effleura son front. Il était brûlant de fièvre.

« Dis-moi Grey...Tu es sûr qu'il va guérir ? demanda Lucy en se mordillant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieur. Je veux dire, je sais que c'est Natsu, que Wendy est arrivée à temps et tout et tout, mais...à le voir comme ça... »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Nul besoin de mots pour une situation comme celle-ci. Seule la main réconfortante et un peu froide sur son épaule lui répondit. Et elle ne pût s'empêcher d'être intensément soulagé. C'était stupide. Ses peurs étaient stupides, son imagination était stupide. Mais...Elle était tellement heureuse de savoir que bientôt le bruyant mage de feu reviendrait, plus fort que jamais, et avec son sourire merveilleux étiré au maximum. Qu'il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour la rassurer même face à des angoisses absurdes. Elle avait beau détester être un poids, prodiguer plutôt que d'accepter l'aide des personnes autour d'elle, il n'empêchait que c'était toujours aussi bon de se savoir entourée par une famille aimante. Souriante, elle déposa ses lèvres en un baiser papillon sur le front du malade avant de remercier Grey et de s'en aller.

Quelques minutes après le départ de Lucy, Natsu commença à délirer. D'abord des sonorités incompréhensibles et quasiment inaudibles. Puis des mots, désassemblés, désarticulés. Et enfin des phrases, tantôt incomplètes, tantôt sans-queue-ni-tête, mais qui racontait plus ou moins la même chose. Le départ d'Igneel et ses doutes face aux raisons qui l'avait poussé à le quitter, quatorze ans plus tôt. À chaque fois, le mage aux cheveux noirs souhaitait réconforter son rival, tout en découvrant à quel point son père lui manquait toujours autant. Au fur et à mesure du temps, il avait cru que Natsu s'était fait une raison même si il n'osait se l'avouer. Mais ses paroles prononçaient fiévreusement, il savait qu'elle provenait du fin fond du cœur du dragon slayer. Et quelles prouvaient à quel point il s'était fourvoyé. Ses pensées les plus secrètes ressortaient de manière souvent incohérente, mais compréhensible. Et il se sentait mal à l'écouter, à boire ses mots et ses doutes qu'il n'aurait jamais dû entendre.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne une phrase qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible de la part du pyromane. Dont il n'avait jamais osé rêver. Une simple phrase, qui allait changer sa vie, pour le meilleur et pour le pire...

« Grey...Grey je...Je...Je t'aime, Grey...S'il-te-plaît...Ne m'abandonnes...pas... »

Les derniers mots avaient été murmurés, mais il les avait lu sur ses lèvres. Et cette phrase résonnait en boucle dans sa tête, alors que sur le lit le corps du malade commençait à frissonner, à se tordre doucement en proie à une nouvelle crise encore à l'état de fœtus. Le mage de glace ne se réveilla de sa transe que quand le hurlement de Natsu trancha l'air dans toute sa dureté et sa puissance. Les muscles tremblant sous la souffrance, crispés et tendus. Les traits de son visage déformaient dans une horrible grimace. La sueur qui coulait en abondance le long de sa peau tannée maintenant pâle. Il toussait du sang, crachant et s'étouffant au passage.

Paniqué, ne réussissant pas à s'habituer à ses crises affreusement douloureuses de son rival, Grey se précipita sur les médicaments et se saisit de la seringue de morphine qu'il avait préalablement remplie. Injectant la dose dans les veines de son rival, il vit avec soulagement ce dernier se calmer peu à peu. Finalement, encore tremblant mais silencieux, le mage de feu finit par se reposer dans un sommeil forcé au goût de cauchemar.

La semaine passa ainsi, alternant entre crises, accalmies, visites de la guilde ( tous sans exception étaient venus ) et demi-sommeil qui ne le reposait pas. Natsu s'était confessé inconsciemment plusieurs fois, et à chaque fois ses mots avaient été accompagnés d'une flopée de questions dans l'esprit surchauffé du mage de glace. Ainsi que des idées et des envies qu'il pensait avoir condamné à jamais, mais qui étaient ramenés à la vie par les paroles enflammés de son coéquipier.

Enfin, le dragon slayer se calma définitivement. Soulagé, épuisé autant physiquement que moralement, le mage de glace libéra l'ancien malade de ses chaînes. Ce dernier émergeait doucement de son espèce de coma. Papillonnant des paupières, il tomba sur les orbes brillantes d'inquiétude, de soulagement, pleines d'espoit et de joie, mais assombrit par un brin de peur dissimulé d'un visage à la peau pâle. Ses yeux s'ajustèrent et il reconnut son meilleur ami. La confusion se lisait clairement sur le visage du mage de feu, alors Grey se chargea de lui raconter les derniers événements. La mission réussite de justesse, comment il était tombé dans l'inconscience et son réveil chez lui ( Il avait visiblement oublié tout ce qui remontait plus loin que le départ de la quête en collaboration forcée ( par Erza et Mirajane ) avec son rival de toujours ), puis sa maladie. Il survola les détails, ne voulant plus replonger dans ses moments difficiles.

Déglutissant nerveusement, le mage de glace lui annonça qu'il avait beaucoup parlé pendant qu'il délirait, et qu'il avait écouté. Contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait, le dragon slayer ne paraissait pas furieux. Il demanda juste ce qu'il avait dit. Allant du moins personnel au plus compliqué, Grey énuméra à peu près tout ce qu'il avait exprimé.

« Et en dernier tu m'as dis que...Tu...tu..., le mage de glace pataugeait, ne trouvant pas le courage de finir.

- Je ne t'ai pas dit _ça_..., le mage de feu semblait horrifié.

- Tu m'as déclaré ta flamme, prononça le plus rapidement possible Grey.

- Oh merde..., murmura Natsu. Je suis désolé ok ? Je ne voulais pas te le dire, alors n'en parlons plus d'accord ? Oublies. Oublies juste...

- Non. La réponse était claire, nette, et sans contradiction envisageable.

- Pourquoi ? C'est embarrassant...Je suis désolé si je t'ai- »

Des lèvres coupèrent la fin de sa phrase. Une main se glissa malicieusement entre ses pics roses, alors qu'une autre dans le bas du dos le pressait contre le corps froid de son rival. Si il pouvait encore l'appeler comme ça. Parce que techniquement, après un baiser pareil, on est un peu plus que des amis, non ?

Manquant d'air, Grey se sépara de la bouche inactive de son compagnon. Il croisa deux pupilles confuses et bloquées. Le cerveau de Natsu ne parvenait plus à trier correctement les informations que son corps recevait. Le mage de glace attendit un peu, anxieux. Et ses doutes s'envolèrent loin, très loin, lorsque finalement la bouche du dragon slayer rejoignit férocement la sienne, enclenchant une mini-bataille pour la dominance. Qu'aucun ne gagna, puisque l'oreille ultra-sensible de Natsu détecta des personnes qui s'approchaient dangereusement de la petite demeure.

Rougissant comme les adolescents qu'ils étaient, surtout Natsu qui arborait un rose magnifique, ils allèrent ouvrir. Une masse bleue s'enfonça à vive allure dans le torse du dragon slayer. Refermant mécaniquement ses bras autour de l'exceed bleu qui pleurait de soulagement, et s'écroulant sur le sol ce qui lui tira une grimace, Natsu s'empressa de rassurer Happy. Souriant comme il savait si bien le faire et rigolant bruyamment. Une larme, traînée mouillée sur la joue de Lucy ainsi que son sourire qui y croyait sans y croire, suivit de son bond pour atterrir dans les bras chaleureux de son meilleur ami fini par les mettre complètement à terre, couchés de façon comique et ambiguë sur le sol. Mais la constellationniste se releva bien vite en s'excusant, rouge comme une pivoine. Elle n'aimait pas le dragon slayer comme un amant, mais comme un grand-frère. Ce qui ne l'empêchait en rien d'être terriblement gênée. Erza pouffa discrètement derrière un sourire maternelle devant la scène burlesque. Et Grey esquissa lui aussi un sourire ténébreux, mais sincère.

Enfin, l'équipe était réunie ! Face aux joies comme aux peines. Et surtout, avec une relation qui commençait à fleurir, comme un bourgeon au printemps. Pour donner une magnifique fleur aux corolles flamboyante et aux cœur sombre, mélange de deux opposés.

Ou un papillon aux ailes irisées et fragiles.


	4. Gender Bender

Bonjour!

Je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre passe pour le jour 4! Je l'ais fini à 23:53! C'est juste le temps de parution qui va tout faire foirer...

* * *

Grey se trouvait sur Natsu, à quatre-pattes avec le dragon slayer entre ses bras et ses jambes. Ricanant discrètement face à l'embarras non-dissimulé de son compagnon, il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son petit-ami. Ce dernier étouffa un rire, titillé par les pics bruns sur une zone sensible. Les vibrations de son corps parvinrent au mage de glace qui malicieusement se mit à chatouiller son camarade. Natsu se tordait en dessous de lui, le visage plissé par les rayons éclatants de son rire. Joyeusement, les deux roulèrent, se chamaillant gentiment, mais surtout bruyamment.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils atterrissent à l'extrémité du lit et tombe. Le mage de construction en caleçon comme toujours était affalé sur le torse nu du dragon slayer, leurs jambes entre-mêlés et leurs bassins se frôlant de façon délicieusement électrique. L'air auparavant léger se chargea bien vite d'une ambiance pleine de désir. Les pupilles rivées l'une dans l'autre, les hormones tournant à plein régime, Grey se vit soudain très attiré par les lèvres de son petit-ami qu'il ravagea d'un baiser torride. Haletant, la luxure emplissant les regards, les baisers, les caresses de plus en plus poussées, pleines de non-dits alléchants, ils commencèrent à aller plus loin que jamais. La main coquine de Grey effleura un téton, puis le prit en main, jouant avec, sa bouche occupée avec son égal. En réponse le sexe du mage de feu effleura celui du mage de glace à travers les tissus qu'ils portaient, apportant un nouveau frisson plein d'interdit et de danger. Tellement passionnant. L'amour entre deux hommes était mal-vu par la société, rejeté et banni. Il avait de la chance que Fairy Tail soit une des guildes les plus tolérantes, mais bon nombre de passants -même Magnoliens- leurs jetaient des regards hostiles ou pire, dégoûtés. Et si les deux hommes semblaient supportés tout ça sans bronché, ce n'était qu'une façade. Se voir de temps à autre virer d'un restaurant à cause de leurs orientation sexuelle faisait mal. Très mal.

Mais pour le moment, ils n'en avaient cure. Affamés l'un de l'autre comme jamais, leurs peau se touchaient, leurs lèvres mordillaient, suçotaient des portions de chairs encore innocentes. Et la main de Grey s'aventura un peu plus bas, savourant sa descente vers le fruit défendu autant que Natsu qui soupirait entre deux gémissements plein de luxure. Hésitant, il se contentait de caresser le membre dur au-dessus des vêtements. Il s'était déjà procurer du plaisir, et savait comment s'y prendre. Mais le faire sur soi et le faire à quelqu'un d'autre était très différent. Et la peur de mal s'y prendre, ou pire, de ne rien faire ressentir de bon à l'élu de son cœur le refrénait.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, et souriant de manière sexy pour tromper le mage de feu sans savoir que ça avait complètement échoué, le mage aux cheveux ébènes glissa un doigt sous l'élastique du boxer, titillant la peau chaude. Natsu glapit à ce nouveau contact, pas encore poussé au maximum mais déjà savoureux.

Et alors que la main allait suivre le doigt, la porte de la chambre de l'autre côté du lit s'ouvrit en grand sur la silhouette d'un chat aux idées encore pures.

« Natsuuuuuuuu ! Greyyyyyyyy ! Faut se lever bande de feignant ! J'ai faim ! »

Sa voix fluette fit l'effet d'une bombe sur l'atmosphère torride, la rafraîchissant d'un coup. Rouge comme une écrevisse Natsu émergea de derrière la face visible du lit, le regard encore brumeux de désir mais aussi terriblement gêné et inquiet.

« Bah Natsu ? Tu fais quoi sur le sol ? T'es tombé du lit ?

- Euh...C'est à dire que...

- Je sais ! Grey a été méchant et t'as poussé du lit ! Mais pourquoi tu es tout rouge ? T'es malade ?! Ou alors...

- …

- Vous avez joué aux cartes, toi et Grey ! »

Et sur ces belles paroles le chat s'éloigna en pouffant sous cape. Et juste avant de disparaître il leur lança une dernière phrase, pour mieux les achever :

« Ils s'aimmmmmmmmmmmmment ! »

Après sa sortie grandiose et définitive, le visage encore rouge, Natsu se releva.

« J'vais prendre une douche, annonça-t-il en marmonnant.

- 'Jouer aux cartes ?' Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui a appris, cerveau cramé ?!

- Bah quoi ? C'est ce que Erza m'a dit quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi la dernière fois que j'étais allé chez Gildartz qu'il y avait des gémissements bizarres. Avec lui et une femme nus dans un lit dans une position étrange. Et la fille avait l'air d'apprécier.

- Mon Dieu...Et c'était quand la dernière fois ? Demanda Grey tout en prenant note mentalement d'aller engueuler Gildartz quand il rentrera.

- Y'a quelques années ! J'étais encore un môme !

- Et une dernière chose. Rassures-moi, tu sais ce que ça veut dire maintenant, jouer aux cartes ?

- Bah...C'est quand tu prends un paquet de carte et que tu joues, nan ? Dans une position bizarre et nus dans un lit.

- …, Grey resta interdit un moment avant de soupirer. T'es vraiment irrécupérable...Mais t'inquiètes ! Le grand Fullbuster va t'apprendre ce que c'est que jouer aux cartes !

- Pff... »

Et avec cette dernière réplique insolente, le dragon slayer referma la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui, clôturant la conversation. Une fois dans la pièce d'eau, il laissa libre court à son fou rire qu'il avait retenu depuis trop longtemps maintenant. Oh...Grey pensait vraiment qu'il était aussi idiot ? Il allait bien rigoler...

Surtout quand il allait pouvoir admirer la tête du mage lorsque ce dernier découvrira qu'il n'était pas le seul à savoir ce que le mot 'sexe' signifiait. Même si il n'avait jamais expérimenté la chose lui-même à cause de la restriction dû à sa magie de dragon slayer, il avait lu et vu quelques trucs à ce sujet.

La mention du destin amoureux des dragons slayer refroidit sa joie. C'était quelque chose dont il se serait bien passé. Surtout avec les sentiments frivoles qu'il avait pu observé chez la plupart des humains. Pour eux « amour » n'avait pas la même signification que pour lui, et tout les dragons. Tout comme le mariage, qui n'était qu'une cérémonie et des papiers...

Désormais plus maussade, Natsu prit sa douche en quatrième vitesse avant de se rendre dans la chambre où Grey l'attendait tranquillement sur le lit. L'image dérida le mage aux cheveux roses qui venait de trouver une idée merveilleuse. S'approchant à pas de loup de l'objet qu'il convoitait, les instincts de chasse éveillés au maximum, il sauta dessus d'un bond gracieux. Roulant et emportant le mage de glace avec lui, il se mit à le chatouiller furieusement.

« VENGEANCE ! »clama-t-il sans raison apparente.

Quelques dizaines de minutes de fou rire respectifs plus tard, ils étaient essoufflés, transpirant et apte à reprendre une bonne douche tout les deux.

Jusqu'à ce que Grey ne fasse une remarque des plus pertinentes.

« C'est quand même fou ça.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai remarqué que tu n'avais pas de poil...Un peu comme une fille, non ?

- Hein ? Fut la réponse très intelligent et réfléchit du mage de glace.

- Est-ce que tu es une femme inavoué, Natsu ?

- Hein ?!

- J'en étais sûr ! En fait, t'es androgyne !

- HEIN ?!

- Bah oui, continua le mage de glace comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde. D'abord, t'as les cheveux roses. Ensuite, t'as pas de poil, aussi loin que j'ai pu vérifier. Quoique, peut-être que t'en as à _cette_ endroit ? ( sourit perversement Grey avec un geste éloquent vers son propre sexe )

- Non.

- Enfin, t'as les traits efféminés. Conclusion, tu peux pas être un vrai mec.

- TU VAS VOIR SI JE SUIS PAS UN VRAI MEC ! » hurla le dragon slayer, exaspéré, furieux et avec des envies de meurtres.

Et une énième bagarre recommença. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont en couple que les choses allaient changer.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Après s'être échangé coups et insultes pendant près d'une demi-heure, les deux compagnons se dirigèrent vers la guilde, où ils savaient que le reste de leurs équipe les attendaient pour une mission. Ils espéraient simplement ne pas se faire tuer pour avoir été autant en retard. C'est pour ça qu'ils furent tout les deux très surpris de voir à peine les portes ouvertes la moitié de Fairy Tail leurs tomber dessus, un grand sourire sur le visage. Cherchant à se repérer à travers l'amoncellement d'accolade affective et de réplique congratulant quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, Natsu finit par se cacher derrière Lucy. Qui le surprit en le prenant dans un bras tout en roucoulant quelque chose comme : « Ooohhh...Je suis tellement heureuse que ça se soit enfin concrétisé entre vous, vous allez teeeeeeeeeellement bien ensemble. Pas vrai Erza ? »

Et là son regard suivit celui de la constellationniste pour croiser celui rouge d'embarras de la mage chevalière.

« Je...je vous félicite tout les deux...Soyez gentils avec moi...Passer un tel cap... »

Les mots étaient incohérents, mais le dragon slayer commençait à comprendre pourquoi tout le monde était si joyeux et festif. _« Happyyyyyyy... »_ Songea-t-il, pensant très fort au différente manière d'égorger son compagnon de toujours. Puis, décidant de profiter de la situation pour s'amuser un peu il sourit de toutes ses dents à une constellationniste surprise par ce revirement et lui demanda de sa voix la plus pure et innocente :

« Vous me félicitez pour ma victoire aux cartes ? »

Il s'était assuré que Grey soit trop loin pour entendre, mais que la plupart des membres colporteurs d'informations comme Happy et Mirajane puissent comprendre. Le sourire diabolique de la barman, l'expression surchauffée de Lucy, celle fière et complètement à côté de la plaque d'Happy, et Erza au bord de l'évanouissement, Levy rouge tomate, Gadjeel admiratif ( enfin, il supposait que son expression un poil moins stoïque que d'habitude exprimait de l'admiration ), Alzack bouchant les oreilles de sa fille qui n'y comprenait rien et Bisca entièrement rouge, etc...

C'était hilarant. Et intérieurement, sans rien montrer, Natsu était mort de rire. Ils étaient tellement sûr de son innocence que s'en était trop facile de les berner.

D'ici quelques heures, toute la guilde sera persuadée que Grey et lui avait couché ensemble et que c'était lui le dominant. Tellement rigolo !

Ce qui calma sa joie en un rien de temps fût le regard haineux de Juvia, qui le fixait comme si ses yeux pouvait le tuer. Il esquissa un dernier sourire avant de se rapprocher de son Grey et de le traîner hors du bâtiment sous les encouragements de Fairy Tail au complet.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as, cerveau cramé ?

- Rien. On fait une course jusque chez toi ?

-Hum...Ouais pourquoi pas. Et celui qui arrive là-bas le premier pourra faire faire tout ce qu'il souhaite au dernier jusqu'à minuit. Ça te dis ?

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! À vos marque, prêt, PARTEZ! »

Et les deux mages s'élancèrent sur le chemin du retour, zigzaguant entre les passants, sautant les obstacles, un air déterminé sur le visage. Natsu gagnait peu à peu du terrain, dépassant le mage de glace d'une demi-tête. Exultant, il vit la maison de ce dernier s'approcher à toute allure. Et au moment où il allait défoncer la porte et clamer sa victoire, il glissa et s'effondra la tête la première à un mètre de son objectif. Grey bondit au-dessus de lui et toucha la porte le premier.

« Putain Grey ! C'est pas du jeu de créer une plaque de glace juste sous mes pieds !

- Je ne me rappelle pas qu'on est interdit la magie pour cette course.

- Fais chier...C'est de la triche quand même.

- Tu ne respectes plus ta parole ? »

Coulé. Bien-sûr que si, il respectait toujours ses promesses. Mais cette idiot avait triché, et maintenant il était ET obligé d'avouer sa défaite, ET obligé de lui obéir pendant plus de dix heures... Fais chier !

Ronchonnant, le mage de feu s'avoua vaincu. Et s'étouffa la seconde suivante, lorsqu'il apprit ce que le mage de glace voulait qu'il fasse.

« JAMAIS ! » hurla-t-il tout en sachant que la bataille était perdue d'avance.

C'est ainsi que Natsu Dragneel, l'un des mages les plus célèbres de Fiore, dragon slayer de feu et fils du roi dragon Igneel, fût vêtue d'une mignonne petite tenue de serveuse.

La robe aux décolletés assez carré dégageait la moitié de ses épaules. Noires et courtes, garnie de dentelles aussi sombre que la teinture, et éclaircie par un fin tablier blanc lui aussi détaillait par des broderies de couleurs claires. Un nœud embellissait ses cheveux roses tandis qu'un collier noir en soie avec un petit pendentif aussi vert que ses yeux attirait le regard. Ses jambes étaient couvertes de longues chaussettes blanches lui arrivant au-dessus du genou. Enfin, une paire de ballerines complétaient l'attirail, avec un plateau en fer rond.

Rougissant d'embarras, Natsu dût exécuter toutes les demandes de Grey. Des plus basique, comme lui préparer et chercher une collation, faire le repas, repasser, faire le ménage,...aux moins courantes. Comme boire une potion qui lui avait fait poussé des oreilles et une queue de chat, avec la force d'un chaton et pire que tout, sa sensibilité. Et c'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé à ronronner dans les bras du mage de glace, frissonnant et ronronnant sous les caresses de moins en moins chastes.

Jusqu'à ce que le mage ne lui demande de faire une course, tout était parfait. Mais il aurait dû prévoir que l'apparence de Natsu allait faire quelques envieux. Et pas forcément que des bons samaritains...

Pendant ce temps, Grey observa l'horloge murale et sourit. Il avait envoyé le dragon slayer faire des courses tout sauf innocentes.

« Il est presque vingt heures. Et si on s'amusait autrement maintenant, Natsu-chan ? »

_Petite précision quant au titre, Gender Bender : Cela signifie Androgyne en anglais. Androgyne, ( grâce à la définition que m'a fourni Aa-chan ), c'est quand un mec se travesti en fille et vice-versa. En gros. À peu près. D'après ce que j'ai compris. Etc, etc..._


	5. - 18

Natsu marchait d'une manière inhabituelle pour lui, le bruyant mage de feu. Tête baissé, il se faisait tout petit et empruntait des endroits peu fréquentés ou il ne risquait pas de croiser trop de monde. Les rares passants le dévisageaient avec curiosité, souvent le regard moqueur et parfois compatissant. D'autres l'observait comme si il l'analysait telle un vulgaire produit, estimant sa qualité. Ces derniers regards, dans son état normal -et non celui d'un chaton à la puissance avoisinant le – 1000-, il en aurait pulvérisé les détenteurs. Maintenant il se contentait d'espérer qu'on ne ferait que le déshabiller -voir le violer- du regard.

Jetant un coup d'œil à la liste griffonnée à la va-vite par Grey, le dragon slayer faillit s'étrangler. C'était quoi ces trucs qu'il lui demandait ? Il avait honte, terriblement honte. Et peur. Parce que le mage de glace était loin d'être doux et mignon quand il s'agissait de sexe ( même si il ne l'avait pas encore expérimenté lui-même ) et que ce qu'il lui avait ordonné d'amener...Déglutissant nerveusement le mage suivit le chemin indiqué et se rendit dans une boutique étrange, à la devanture...suggestive et dont il ne connaissait pas l'existence. Un peu caché dans une rue perpendiculaire à l'une des artères principales, elle donnait un peu d'intimité à ceux qui y venait. Et Natsu ne comprenait pas comment une boutique vendant des fouets et des jouets à l'apparence étrange trouvait des acheteurs. Quoique pour les fouets, il y a avait des personnes comme Lucy, Erza et Mirajane quand son ancienne personnalité prenait le dessus...

Soupirant et insultant mentalement l'idiot de pervers glacé, le dragon slayer pénétra le magasin. Aussitôt une quantité absurde de choses diverses, partant d'un tapis de souris avec une paire de seins qui ressortait à un des sous vêtements tellement sexy que ceux de la constellationniste passaient pour des sous-vêtements de bonnes sœurs ( autant pour les hommes que pour les femmes ) en passant par des faux sexes, des stylos vibromasseurs, etc... s'offrit à ses yeux. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il souhaitait être aveugle. Ronchonnant et évitant de regarder autour de lui, tout ces jouets du plaisir étant trop pour lui et son instinct de dragon slayer qui ne comprenait pas les humains, Natsu rejoignit la caisse au fond de la salle. Assis sur un tabouret, une jeune femme aux atouts avantageux mis en valeur par un décolleté aguicheur et dévoilant la quasi-totalité de sa poitrine fumait une cigarette tout en lisant le dernier Sorcerer Magasine. Frémissant et ne souhaitant qu'une seule chose : Partir, le mage de feu déposa sa liste sur le comptoir. La propriétaire du magasin lui jeta un coup d'œil intéressé qui le fit rougir un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà avant de se saisir sensuellement du bout de papier et de lire à voix haute ce qui y était marqué, augmentant de manière drastique son embarras par la même occasion.

« Donc, des menottes anti-magie, des chaînes anti-magie, un stylo vibro-masseur et un collier de chien. Tiens c'est bizarre. En général c'est le mari pervers qui commande ça pour sa petite-ami. Mais tu ne m'as pas l'air d'être l'un d'entre eux, avec ton accoutrement mignon et tes oreilles de chat venant droit de chez moi. D'ailleurs le dernier à avoir commandé la potion qui transforme celui qui la boit à moitié en chat, c'était un certain Grey, mage de Fairy Tail. Et- Oh ! Je vois ! Tu es son petit-copain, c'est ça ? »

Acquiesçant d'un léger mouvement de tête, les joues pivoines, le mage de feu trépignait sur place. Il n'avait plus qu'une hâte : Quitter cette endroit, le paradis du sexe et son enfer personnel.

La jeune murmura un « dommage je me l'aurais bien fait, il était mignon » qu'elle crût qu'il n'avait pas entendu, mais qu'il avait parfaitement compris. Grognant sourdement, il lui jeta un regard noir qui la fit frissonner. Se dépêchant, elle s'empressa de remplir sa commande. Natsu paya et s'en fût presque en courant, oubliant sa tenue aguicheuse et féminine, ses oreilles et sa queue de chaton inoffensif, sa force inexistante, mais empruntant plus par réflexe qu'autre chose à nouveau les ruelles peu fréquentées.

Il avait fait la quasi-totalité du parcours lorsque quelque chose l'agrippa par derrière et le poussa dans une bifurcation sombre. L'odeur de plusieurs hommes en rut l'entoura alors qu'il était immobilisé contre le torse d'un inconnu aux relents d'alcool et de drogue. Sa puissance n'était pas suffisante pour qu'il se défende, il n'arrivait pas à se libérer. Autour de lui le groupe se rapprochait, et Natsu n'était pas idiot, il avait bien compris ce qu'il lui voulait. Paniquer était quelque chose qui n'était pas naturel chez lui. Il ressentait ce sentiment que de très rares fois, et ces moments pouvaient être comptés sur les doigts d'une main. Mais jamais il ne l'avait ressenti à un degré aussi cruel.

Il allait hurler lorsque des lèvres se posèrent contre les siennes, le bâillonnant plus sûrement qu'avec un morceau de tissu. L'envie urgente de vomir prit le dragon slayer à la gorge, mais il ne pût rien faire. Son sac de course était tombé, dévoilant les objets qu'il contenait.

« Quel petit pervers tu fais...D'abord t'es travesti, avec de mignonnes petites oreilles de chat et ensuite tu te balades avec des jouets pareils...Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, on va bien s'amuser tous ensemble. »

Des rires gras répondirent à son discours, tandis que pour Natsu les sons se distordaient, incompréhensibles mais qu'il percevait comme une sentence irrévocable.

Il était seul, sans défense face à une bande de mâle en chaleur. Qui l'embrassait sans gêne, caressait son torse et descendait de plus en plus pas. Le goût de la bile envahi sa bouche. Le contact de leurs doigts sur sa peau le brûlait. Il avait mal, il avait peur, il voulait dégobiller son dégoût. Et il avait une furieuse envie de pleurer...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Un mauvais pressentiment lui enserrait la poitrine. D'abord il en avait fait fi, mais il devenait de plus en plus oppressant. Terriblement inquiet, Grey se leva et prit son manteau. Il allait partir à la recherche de son petit-ami et s'assurer qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé. En même temps, quel idiot. Il n'aurait jamais dû le laisser sortir dans cette tenue, avec la potion de chat encore active. Et si on l'agressait et qu'à cause de lui, il ne pouvait pas se défendre ?

Le cœur lourd, le mage de glace s'élança sur le chemin que son compagnon avait dû emprunter.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il refusa à ses larmes le loisir de tomber. Les poignets maintenus au-dessus de sa tête par la poigne de fer du géant qui l'avait capturé, sa robe qui avait été soigneusement retiré, il était maintenant en caleçon court, avec des chaussettes et le collier qu'ils lui avait passé autour du cou. Humilié, les émotions en vrac, honteux et dégoûté de lui-même. Des mains le touchait, effleurant son sexe flasque qu'il refusait de voir se gonfler sous leurs actions. Mais son corps et son esprit restaient deux entités différentes, et peu à peu leurs gestes déplacés lui créait un début d'érection non voulu et ardemment renié.

Tremblant, il frémit lorsque le colosse qui le maintenait frotta durement son sexe dur contre la raie de ses fesses, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il commençait à perdre patience et à le vouloir entièrement. Un gémissement lui échappa. Ses chaussettes hautes glissèrent le longs de ses jambes dévoilant sa peau tannée sans un poil. Une main se glissa dans son boxer et tâta son membre de plus en plus dur sous les actions répétés. Il se détestait, se haïssait même pour oser prendre du plaisir à son propre viol. Il haïssait chacun des ses soupirs, chacun des ses gémissements qui lui échappaient. Autour de lui, les hommes se moquaient de ses réactions, de son corps, de ses cheveux roses, de sa peau imberbe, caressant sans répit ses points sensibles, embrassant son cou, jouant avec son corps. Il se haïssait d'être trop faible pour ne pas pouvoir les en empêcher, et parce qu'à partir du moment où l'un d'entre eux le pénétrera, il ne sera plus capable de partager un moment intime avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il maudissait son corps de dragon slayer qui l'obligeait à ne pouvoir se donner qu'à une personne, sous peine d'avoir atrocement mal si il se mettait avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Alors qu'un doigt se glissait dans son intimité, le faisant se tordre de douleur, il hurla le nom de l'unique personne qu'il avait aimé, et qu'il aimerait à jamais.

_« GREYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ! »_

Un poing le fit taire, et alors que son boxer, l'ultime barrière face à ses agresseurs allait tomber, un étau de glace figea le violeur. Il sentit la poigne de celui qui l'entravait se défaire, le doigt dans son intimité partir, et il tomba dans des bras qui lui étaient familiers. Son odeur envahit son nez, sa peau rassurante contre la sienne le fit frissonner, les mèches de ses cheveux lui barrait la vue. C'était lui. Il était venu. Pour lui.

Alors, il laissa tomber les larmes qu'il avait si durement retenu. Parce que c'était lui.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsque Grey avait entendu le cri de son compagnon, il s'était précipité vers la source du hurlement. Et il avait senti la haine bouillir en lui, accompagné par le sentiment amer de la culpabilité quand ses yeux s'étaient posés sur sa silhouette quasiment nu. Et pire. Avec une main droit étrangèredans le boxer de son petit-ami, au niveau de ses fesses. Un film rouge avait recouvert sa vision et ses émotions. Il allait les tuer.

Gelant l'être qui allait découvrir SON Natsu, il s'attaqua ensuite à celui qui le touchait de façon intime, décidé à lui arracher la tête en deux. En pleine action, il rattrapa le corps humilié de son coéquipier et le serra le plus fort possible dans ses bras. Il ne laisserait plus rien lui arriver. Déjà que ce moment horrible qu'il avait passé était de sa faute...Jamais il ne pourrait se le pardonner. Grondant sourdement, il terrassa le reste de la bande, s'assurant de laisser de profondes cicatrices indélébiles sur leurs corps. On ne touchait pas à SON Natsu.

Ce qui le ramena sur Earthland fût le visage mouillé de larme de détresse et de joie mêlés de son compagnon aux attributs de chats. Il le prit mieux dans ses bras et le serra contre son torse alors que la tête rose se nichait dans son cou. Les tremblements s'espacèrent, au fur et à mesure. Lorsque Natsu se calma complètement, il lui murmura un « pardon » à l'oreille, et une larme lui échappa, traîtresse douloureuse. La main chaude du dragon slayer la sécha, et son sourire illumina ses traits alors qu'il lui murmurait des mots réconfortants. Ça n'aurais pas dû être lui le rassuré ! Ce n'était pas lui qui avait été à deux doigts de ce faire violer à l'instant ! Cet imbécile...Tant que tout allait pour lui, il se fichait de ce qui pouvait lui arriver...Idiot de Natsu...

Relevant la tête, déterminé à ne plus montrer la moindre faiblesse pour aider au mieux son petit-ami à récupérer de ce cauchemar, le mage de glace se mit debout et tendit la main au dragon slayer pour qu'il en fasse de même. Natsu ré-enfila la robe et ramassa son sachet de course. Il n'avait pas défait le collier autour de son cou. Les doigts de Grey frôlèrent les siens, et il les attrapa, nouant leurs mains dans un contact rassurant. Ensemble ils regagnèrent la maison du mage de glace.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

L'eau de la douche coulait à flots, lavant la disgrâce et la saleté de son corps nu. Il se savonna et frotta chaque centimètre carré de sa peau soigneusement, avec une attention particulière pour le bas de son corps touché de manière intime et abusive et qu'il sentait tellement impur. Les larmes dévalèrent à nouveau ses joues, se mêlant à l'eau de la douche si bien que si il ne reniflait pas périodiquement en tentant de cacher ses sanglots, on aurait presque pu croire que jamais elles n'étaient tombées. Il préférait se lâcher un bon coup maintenant plutôt que d'embarrasser le mage de glace...Sans savoir que ce même mage l'aurait accueilli à bras ouvert et bien mieux réconforté que là, tout seul dans une salle, face à sa détresse et à ses peurs. Et si le mage de construction le rejetait ?

Chassant ses idées noires du mieux qu'il pouvait, le dragon slayer inspira un grand coup, éteignit l'eau et sortit. Naturellement son feu le sécha entièrement, chassant les dernières gouttes de pluie. Et alors qu'il allait se revêtir de sa robe, le mage de glace ouvrit violemment la porte et lui rentra dedans. Aussitôt l'odeur de Grey envahit son nez, paralysa son cerveau. C'était pas bon ça...Il était entrain de devenir lentement mais sûrement accroc...

Des bras frais entourèrent son corps chaud dans une étreinte qui lui fit un bien fou. Toutes les émotions négatives s'en allèrent comme si le mage de glace avait la peste. L'image fit rire Natsu dans le cou de son compagnon, qui s'écarta laissant voir un visage confus et un peu vexé.

« J'essaye de te réconforter et ça te fais rire ? » plaisanta Grey, cachant son soulagement intense. Voir le sourire léger de Natsu le rassurer. Et même si il était évident que les traces de son cauchemars resteront quelques temps, il savait que le mage de feu était capable de surmonter tout ça.

Soudain, Grey se rendit compte de la tenue actuelle de son petit-ami. Décidant de s'amuser un peu, il effleura du bout des doigts le sexe de son amant. Natsu sursauta, rougit en s'éloignant jusqu'à se retrouver dos au mur carrelé. Comme un prédateur, le mage de glace s'approcha de sa proie et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, faisant monter l'envie entre les deux hommes. Puis s'en lâcher le visage du dragon slayer, il descendit sur son cou, baisant de manière frivole la chair tendre qui s'offrait à lui. Une de ses mains descendit jusqu'à un téton avec qui il se mit à jouer. Un gémissement étouffé lui répondit, tandis que deux mains chaudes tâter son torse. Pour le repousser avec force.

« Gr-Grey ! »geignit le mage de feu, arborant une expression divergeant entre celle d'un enfant de cinq ans qui boude et celle plus sexy d'un homme.

Et il quitta la pièce, abandonnant ses vêtements au sols et traversant l'appartement entièrement nu. Grey resta un instant interdit avant de se pourlécher les lèvres. Le pari était toujours en cours, non ? Il se saisit malicieusement du collier qui traînait par terre avant de partir chercher le reste des affaires, puis retrouver son dragon préféré.

Ce dernier était occupé à se rhabiller normalement dans la chambre, sachant parfaitement que son petit-copain n'en avait pas fini. Mais inconsciemment, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si c'était vraiment ce qu'il souhaitait. Avec les fichues règles imposées par sa condition de dragon slayer, et la stupide mentalité des humains, si différente de celle des dragons...Soupirant, il se décida à tout dire à Grey. Que pour lui, « sortir ensemble » et « mariage » n'avaient pas du tout la même signification que pour les humains, et qu'ils seront obligés de faire avec.

Il entendit longtemps avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sans un bruit, parfaitement huilée ( et ce depuis que le mage de feu avait emménage dans la maison de Grey. Parce qu'il se réveillait à chaque fois qu'elle grinçait. ) les pas du loup. Souriant, il s'assit sur le lit et fit face au nouvel arrivant qui le regardait d'un air gourmand.

« Grey...Avant que tu ne me sautes dessus comme l'animal en rut que tu es, je dois t'expliquer un truc ou deux sur les dragons...Et les dragons slayers... »

La remarque semblait refroidir le mage de construction qui prit sagement place aux côtés de son compagnon. Il restait toujours dans son regard une once importante de luxure, mais Natsu savait qu'il l'écoutait avec attention.

« L'amour est une chose...différente pour toi et moi. Tu me l'as déjà dit, tu as déjà couché avec des filles et des mecs. Et je ne vais pas te faire une crise de jalousie pour ça, rassures-toi. Mais...Les dragons n'ont qu'un compagnon, amant, amour, moitié, etc...Dans leurs vie. C'est le cas pour les dragons slayers »

Il fit une courte pause et sourit largement avant d'enchaîner.

« Tu es ce compagnon, Grey. Je ne pourrais aimer personne d'autre que toi. »

Son expression se rembrunit, et Grey sût que la suite était plus terrible.

« Mais parce qu'il arrive des moments où deux dragons sont sur un même dragon, que ce soit mâle ou femelle, il y a autre chose. Une fois qu'on a fait l'amour avec quelqu'un, on ne peut plus le faire avec quelqu'un d'autre que cette personne qui a clamé notre virginité ou dont on a clamé la virginité, sans ressentir une douleur atroce qui nous consume lentement. Dans le cas des dragons, celui qui n'a pas réussi à clamer la personne à temps fini par se suicider de chagrin. Il en est de même pour les dragons slayer. Et en pratique, en prenant l'exemple de tout à l'heure, si ce gars m'avait...violé...Je n'aurais plus était capable de coucher avec toi...Même si tu es mon compagnon... »

Une expression concerné apparut sur les traits du mage de glace. Personne ne touchera à SON dragon slayer avant lui ! Il leva le regard vers les yeux de Natsu qu'il avait quitter un moment, pour voir la peur dansait dans ses pupilles. Et il comprit très vite la raison de cette lueur angoissée. Si les dragons slayer ne pouvait avoir qu'une personne dans leurs vies, ce n'était pas le cas pour lui, humain. Ça voulait dire que l'avenir de Natsu reposait entre ses doigts. Soit il le clamait maintenant et acceptait de rester avec lui pour toujours, soit il le clamait, mais finalement l'abandonner, soit il ne le clamait pas et lui laisser trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour s'occuper de lui avec toutes les contraintes. La dernière hypothèse, il la rejeta immédiatement. Il était hors de question qu'il donne SON petit-ami à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais il avait peur. Peur de se lasser de ce corps brûlant, de ne plus adorer se réveiller chaque matin à ses côtés, de ne plus aimer passer du temps avec lui comme il le faisait actuellement. De faillir et d'aller voir ailleurs. De quitter le mage de feu, le laisser seul à jamais. Alors que ce dernier faisait toujours tout pour le satisfaire, pour qu'il se sente bien et apprécie ses gestes, quitte à en payer les conséquences. Parce qu'à cause de ses instincts et de son caractère, pour Natsu c'était toujours lui et après lui-même. C'était une dévotion dur à porter, mais qu'il faisait avec amour et fierté.

Pourrait-il un beau jour tout laisser en plan et partir sans se retourner ?

_Jamais._

La réponse était apparue d'elle-même dans toute sa splendeur, comme un roc indestructible. Non, jamais il ne l'abandonnerait et ne lui ferait du mal.

Fort de sa résolution plus puissante que jamais, Grey se contenta de se jetait sur les lèvres de Natsu. Il les dévora, suçotant, explorant dans un ballet sauvage et torride.

« Tu es à moi et à moi seul. Et je vais m'en assurer tout de suite. », fût sa réponse, chuchotait d'une vois dure et sensuel.

Sous ses mots, le corps de Natsu lui envoyait des ondes de chaleur se dirigent toute plus bas, vers son sexe. Qui se durcissait rapidement sous la promesse, alors que son propriétaire était extrêmement heureux. Il croyait Grey avec sa propre vie. Et si il lui disait qu'il ne l'abandonnera jamais, c'est que c'était le cas.

Les caresses de son amant le firent frissonner d'envie, et il renversa la situation, se retrouvant au dessus du mage de glace. Lentement, sensuellement, il fit glisser sa bouche sur ses lèvres, prenant le contrôle du baiser, caressant délicatement les tétons durcis. Il sentit les bras en dessous tâter le draps, avant de revenir avec force. Et un clac lui entoura le cou, lorsque le collier fût remis en place.

« Tu sais, minuit n'est pas encore passé...Tu me dois toujours obéissance et soumission. », annonça avec séduction le mage de glace. Et sous son regard autant désireux que dangereux de Grey, Natsu ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

Il avait oublié. _« Et merde... » _songea-t-il très fort.

Une chaîne relia le collier à un barreau du lit alors qu'il était à nouveau en sentit le contact froid des menottes sur ses poignets, qui furent enchaîner avec de nouvelles chaînes à l'en-tête d'acier du lit. Les mains au-dessus de la tête, sa force encore trop diminuée pour qu'il puisse offrir une véritable résistance ( et dans la salle de bains, il n'avait pu repousser son amant qu'avec de la chance ), il se retrouvait complètement à la merci de son assaillant. _Comme avant._ Mais il chassa vite sa pensée, parce que ce n'était plus des violeurs en face de lui. C'était Grey. Grey en qui il croyait, qui ne l'avait jamais trahis et qui l'avait accepté comme il était. Et si c'était lui, alors ça allait.

Et puis, être ainsi dominé, se voir à la merci de quelqu'un, le fait que ce ne soit plus lui le sauveur mais celui qui avait besoin d'aide, c'était excitant. La dangerosité du moment, l'expression pleine de luxure et de dominance de Grey, c'était tellement bon. Il se sentait de plus en plus dur, rien que parce qu'il était enchaîné et forcé à se soumettre.

Pour Grey, s'était l'inverse. Dominé quelqu'un, c'était son fantasme le plus enfoui, le plus refoulé aussi. Il avait tenté avec quelques-uns de ses coups d'un soir, de manière légère et superficielle mais aucun n'avait réellement apprécié. Mais là, tout dans l'expression de son vis-à-vis montré que c'était bon pour lui, qu'il pouvait y aller. Ce sera la première fois pour tout les deux ainsi, et c'était grisant. Ils allaient franchir l'interdit. Souriant perversement et sadiquement, le mage de glace se pencha et lécha sensuellement le creux entre le torse de Natsu, suivant la ligne naturelle qui filait droit vers le nombril. Une fois à ce niveau, il enfonça sa langue dedans, effectuant des va-et-viens de plus en plus puissant avec sa langue. En dessous, son prisonnier se démenait pour se libérer, haletant, gémissant. _Encore un peu_ songea le mage de glace, glissant une main vers l'entre-jambe de son partenaire et effleurant son sexe durcit et hyper sensible.

« Gah ! G-Grey ! cria le mage de feu, son dos s'arquant sous le plaisir. Pl-Plus !

- Va falloir demander un peu mieux, Natsu_-chan_.

- S'il-te-plaît..

- S'il-te-plaît qui ?

- S'il-te-plaît Grey ! Donne-moi plus !

- Non. »

La réponse doucha le dragon slayer qui allait se rebiffer lorsqu'un coup de fouet léger sur ses jambes le surprit. Il vit Grey le dominer entièrement, assis sur son aine, l'arme à la main et une expression diablement sexy sur le visage. La lueur dans ses yeux n'inaugurait rien de bon. Et purée, la vision était terriblement excitante. Le bout du manche de la liane de cuir effleura son sexe de long en large, touchant suffisamment pour le faire gémir à la fois sous le plaisir de ce geste et la douleur de son érection, mais pas assez pour qu'il puisse éjaculait la pression. C'était une douce torture qu'il adorait autant qu'il détestait. Le supplice du plaisir se jouait de lui, et la voix de Grey lui murmurant des insanités à l'oreille n'arrangeait en rien sa situation.

« Grey ! Protesta-t-il vivement alors que son bassin se soulevait dans l'hypothétique espoir de recevoir plus de pression, plus de plaisir, et peut-être la clé de la jouissance.

Chut ! Tu te tais et t'apprécies ! » ordonna le mage de glace.

Et pour ponctuer ses dires, il prit en main l'érection et la masturba relativement énergiquement. Le cri de plaisir pur qu'il eut en réponse le fit sourire. Mais il ne laissa pas le dragon slayer venir, le maintenant aux portes de la jouissance sans les lui ouvrir. De sa main libre, il attrapa le stylo vibromasseur et l'enfonça dans l'intimité du mage de feu. Ce dernier eut un gémissement de douleur perdu dans ceux de plaisir. Plaisir vite décuplé lorsque le vibreur fût poussé par Grey.

« Tu es tellement sexy Natsu. Ta voix, tes gestes, tes expressions me font durcir à une vitesse affolante. J'ai envie d'en entendre plus, de te voir soumis sous moi, de te faire plaisir, de te faire supplier pour que je te fasses jouir. Parce que tu es mien, Natsu. »

Il se pencha sur sa victime qui ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié, accaparé par la main coquine et le stylo qui lui procurait trop de sensations.

« Parce que je t'aime, Natsu. »

Un baiser doux, des langues qui se caressaient, une respiration mêlée. Puis la fin du contact, une pression plus importante sur son membre en érection, et enfin la jouissance. Il se sentit partir et hurla son plaisir. Sa semence atterrit sur son ventre, parce que sans qu'il n'y fasse réellement attention, le mage de glace s'était déplacé et se tenait à quatre-patte entre ses jambes, les bras de chaque côté de son corps brûlant de passion.

« Tellement chaud, tellement excitant...Tu es une drogue, ton corps est une drogue... »

Les paroles de Grey étaient de plus en plus échauffée, de moins en moins pures, et il se sentit à nouveau durcir. L'effet qu'il avait sur lui était plus que certain. Natsu gémit alors que son membre était délaissé et que le stylo était retiré de son intimité. À la place, il sentit un doigt le pénétrer, rapidement suivit d'un deuxième. Ça faisait mal et ce n'était pas agréable...Pour le distraire, le mage de glace jouait avec ses tétons sensibles, caressant ses zones érogènes sans relâche. Il se fit plus doux, plus délicat même si ses envies ne souhaitaient que le prendre violemment, sans penser aux conséquences futures. Mais il les repoussait. Après tout, Natsu était encore vierge et Grey savait à quel point ça faisait mal si on était pas préparé correctement, la toute première fois.

Il inséra le troisième et dernier doigt, s'attirant un gémissement douloureux. Après quelques instants, lorsqu'il sentit l'anneau de chair suffisamment détendu, il retira ses doigts, attrapa le pot de lubrifiant caché dans sa table de chevet, en enduit son sexe douloureux et se positionna à l'entrée du dragon slayer. Puis, empoignant les hanches fines sous ses doigts, il pénétra d'un coup sec Natsu. La première réaction de ce dernier fût de se pétrifier sous la douleur que la préparation n'avait pu lui éviter. Mais la main prévenant du mage de glace sur son membre gonflé l'apaisait, apportant un peu de plaisir.

« Détends-toi ! J'y vais. »

Et sur cette dernière remarque, les coups de butoirs commencèrent. Natsu hurlait au début sous la souffrance, mais peu à peu elle fût remplacer par le plaisir qui pointait le bout de son nez. Et lorsque sa prostate fût touché, il jura avoir vu les étoiles. La douleur était toujours présente, mais tellement infime comparé au plaisir qu'elle en devenait facilement gérable. Et ignoré.

Il vint une seconde fois, mais Grey se retenait de toute ses forces, prolongeant le moment. Il frappa les fesses du dragon slayer, lui ordonnant de se plier un peu plus. Ce que ce dernier fit, ses genoux touchant presque sa tête. Heureusement qu'il était souple !

Et les pénétrations ravageuses du mage de glace gagnèrent en profondeur, augmentant le plaisir commun.

Ensemble, ils jouirent. Le jet de Grey le força à sortir, et la semence coula le long de l'intimité du dragons slayer. Il s'écroula aux côtés du mage de feu et juste avant que les deux ne s'endorment, il murmura une dernière fois :

« Tu es mien, Natsu. Je te clame comme étant mon compagnon. Et je suis tiens. »

Puis ils plongèrent dans le pays des songes, sales et épuisés, mais heureux.


	6. Proposition

Lorsque Natsu s'éveilla, il avait mal partout. Ses épaules qui étaient dans une mauvaise position. Son dos étiré à cause de ses bras étendus. Ses hanches à cause de leurs ébats d'hier. Cherchant une position plus confortable, le dragon slayer se rendit compte que si il avait mal partout, c'était à cause de ses mains toujours enchaînées au-dessus de sa tête. Il soupira, constatant que le sperme était lui aussi resté à sa place, soit sur son torse. D'un coup de pied bien senti, il éjecta Grey du lit en guise de réveil.

« Hey, Pervers congelé ! Libère-moi !

- Bordel Natsu ! Tu connais la définition de réveil en douceur ?

- Pas quand je me retrouve comme ça, et pour toute la nuit en plus ! J'ai des putains de crampes aux épaules, aux bras et dans le dos ! »

Le mage de glace, encore embrumé par le sommeil et définitivement entrain de se recoucher mentalement bailla avant de réaliser la situation dans laquelle Natsu se trouvait. Autant amusé que compatissant pour les courbatures qu'il devait avoir, le mage de construction chercha la clé. Ce qui, vu son état mental actuel ( soit entrain de dormir ) se révéla plus compliqué que prévu. Enfin il trouva ce qu'il cherchait et pût relâcher son compagnon, qui s'étira en grognant de douleur. Puis il se recoucha, se rendormant instantanément. Natsu décida lui qu'un petit tour par la fonction « douche » était plus que nécessaire. Il se releva, et comprit la seconde d'après l'ampleur de son erreur.

Une pointe de souffrance lui vrilla le bas du dos.

« Putain ! Il a pas eu la main douce, cet enfoiré ! » jura-t-il de manière très élégante en clopinant jusqu'à la salle d'eau.

Lorsque le jet brûlant toucha sa peau un soupir de bien-être lui échappa. La pression le massait en même temps qu'elle retirait les traces de son activité d'hier soir, soulageant les terribles courbatures qui le taraudait. Enfin, il coupa la délicieuse eau chaude pour enfiler des vêtements normaux et propres. Une fois sortit de la salle de bain, il alla voir comment son compagnon se portait. Merveilleusement bien visiblement, au vu de son visage paisible avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. De bonne humeur, le dragon slayer décida de le laisser dormir un peu plus longtemps. Il partit en direction de la guilde, laissant un petit mot qu'il s'était fait plaisir à gravé sur la table.

Pour faire des économies de papier.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ce fût l'absence de la source de chaleur désormais habituelle à ses côtés qui éveilla le mage de glace. Son corps encore trop ensommeillé pour comprendre pourquoi il avait la sensation que quelque chose manquait, il tâta la place vide à la recherche de son amant. Ne rencontrant aucune résistance, et surtout l'absence de chaleur, il en conclut qu'il n'était pas là. Se levant difficilement, n'étant pas très matinal le mage de glace erra dans sa maison jusqu'à devoir se rendre à l'évidence : Son petit dragon ne s'y trouvait pas. Cette constatation l'énerva un peu, et se fût grognon qu'il découvrit le mot marqué à vie sur la table de sa cuisine. Pestant contre le mage de feu et sa manie de tout détruire, il chercha de quoi se sustenter heureux de constater que son compagnon et goinfre n'avait pas dévalisé son garde-manger comme à son habitude.

Il prit une douche rapide avant de s'habiller même si il savait que ça ne servirait à rien, et prit à son tour le chemin de la guilde. Lorsqu'il en poussa les portes, se fût pour éviter directement le pied d'une chaise ( ou quelque chose qui y ressemblait ). Heureusement qu'il avait très tôt développer d'excellents réflexes, même encore endormi et avançant au radar. Scannant d'un coup d'oeil l'intérieur du bâtiment, il repéra Cana et son père, chose rare étant donné que ce dernier partait souvent pour de longues missions, Reedus, Mirajane et Lisanna qui discutait avec Erza, Levy et ses deux acolytes. Un peu plus loin Gadjil, Elfmann à l'opposé expliquant quelque chose à propos de la virilité à un Wakaba entrain de ronfler et un Macao près à en faire de même. Et enfin il avisa l'être qu'il cherchait depuis tout à l'heure. Ce dernier s'excusait auprès d'Happy pour lui avoir demandé de rester la semaine chez Lisanna, tout en arguant que vu qu'il avait finalement passé la première moitié chez Wendy avec Charuru, ce n'était pas non plus dramatique. Puis, lassé des reproches constants de son meilleur ami et surtout culpabilisant à mort, le dragon slayer finit par lui demander si ça avançait entre l'exceed blanche et lui. La tête dépité de son compagnon ailé lui fit de la peine, et il le rassura d'un grand sourire tout en lui frottant affectueusement la tête.

« T'inquiètes Happy ! On va trouver un truc pour qu'elle te tombe dans les bras !

- Aye Sir ! »

Le chat bleu revigoré commença à raconter avec animation et en détail sa semaine, insistant longuement sur les trois jours passé chez Wendy. Tout ce que Grey entendait, c'était des Charuru par ci, et des Charuru par là. Il se demandait d'où Natsu puisait la patience de tenir une conversation complète avec Happy dans ces moments-là sans décrocher. Il en eut la réponse lorsqu'il vit les yeux plein de l'amour d'un grand-frère pour son cadet. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du mage de glace qui se décida à rejoindre Erza, Mirajane et Lisanna et de laisser les deux compères se retrouver.

La journée passa vite, le temps filait à une vitesse inimaginable. La fin de l'hiver avait laissé place au printemps, refleurissant Magnolia et lui donnant des couleurs magnifiques. Ce fût terriblement stressé et supporté par toute la guilde que Grey rentra ce soir-là. Dedans Natsu l'attendait déjà, un Happy endormit dans les bras. Le mage de construction savait que son compagnon l'avait entendu bien avant qu'il ne rentre. Natsu s'approcha de l'arrivant et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant d'indiquer d'un mouvement de tête le chat ailé. Grey acquiesça et le mage de feu déposa son compagnon endormit dans sa chambre, à l'opposé de la leurs.

Lorsqu'il revint, il trouva Grey embarrassé. C'était la toute première fois de sa vie qu'il le voyait ainsi. Le mage de glace lui proposa de sortir faire un tour, ce qu'il accepta avec plaisir. Natsu et Grey marchèrent ainsi, l'homme aux cheveux noirs guidant sans le montrer son amant vers un endroit de sa connaissance. C'est ainsi qu'ils atterrirent à l'écart de la ville, dans un endroit bucolique. Quelques arbres garnis d'une infinité de nuances vertes dont les branches se mouvaient paresseusement. Un petit étang dans lequel algues et poissons se disputaient la place, de l'herbe jusqu'au genou. Et des fleurs. Seules ou en grappes, nuancées ou unies, petitew ou grandew, avec des pétales de formes différentes, et des couleurs chatoyantes. Rouge, Orange, Jaune, Rose, Or, Pourpre, Bordeaux, Bleu clair et foncé, et pleins d'autres encore garnissaient cet espace vert, le transformant en un véritable conte de fée. Ce fût dans cette ambiance enfantine et joyeuse que le mage de glace attira le regard de Natsu sur lui. Les joues rouges, il s'agenouilla et sortit théâtralement une petite boîte, avant de la tendre vers le mage de feu et de l'ouvrir. Elle dévoila une bague fine composée de deux fils en or blanc entrelacés. Simple, sans kitsch et fioriture inutile, elle correspondait au caractère des deux mages. Inspirant profondément et rougissant encore plus devant le regard mi-interrogateur, mi-surpris du dragon slayer, Grey débita le plus vite possible son discours :

« Cerveau cramé, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Simple, direct et efficace. Avec une insulte dû à la nervosité du mage de glace. Ce dernier observait le mage de feu, cherchant un indice sur son état mental actuel. Allait-il accepter ? La guilde lui avait répondu oui à l'unanimité. Mais...si la bague ne lui plaisait pas ? Si il était allait trop vite, de manière trop franche ? Si le dragon slayer ne l'aimait pas ? ( Le stress avait tendance à détruire ses capacités de réflexion. Il ne se rendait même plus compte des bêtises qu'il pouvait penser. )

« Putain, mais même pour une demande aussi importante, t'es obligé de m'insulter ?! » râla Natsu en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

C'était mauvais signe ça. Il allait refuser ? Déglutissant nerveusement, il manqua la lueur amusé dans le regard du mage de feu.

« Mais c'est oui, crétin ! »

Il resta un instant interdit, craignant avoir mal entendu. Mais le regard purement heureux et l'énorme sourire qui évinça un instant le soleil de Natsu le convainquirent que non, ce n'était pas un rêve, mais bien la réalité.

Le bonheur qu'il ressentait à cet instant était sans pareil. Riant joyeusement, il prit la bague et l'enfila sur le doigt de son fiancé ( c'était étrange à dire ) et l'embrassa avec amour et passion. Bien vite, le baiser dériva à quelque chose de plus puissant et intime. Leurs corps s'unirent, leurs cris se rejoignirent.

Finalement, après quelques heures mêlant passion et repos, les deux mages retournèrent à la guilde où ils furent entraîner dans une fête/baston digne de Fairy Tail. Les habitants ne purent dormir de la nuit, et s'en savoir pourquoi. Mais si leurs guilde était heureuse, alors il en était de même pour eux.


	7. Summer

Le printemps avait laissé place à l'été, véritable fournaise qui planait comme un oiseau de proie sur Magnolia. La plupart des habitants restaient clôturés chez eux, tentant de garder au maximum la fraîcheur dans leurs maisons. Certains, par plaisir ou par obligation, sortaient dehors profiter du beau temps et manger une bonne glace à emporter ou sur la terrasse d'un café. Les boutiques s'étaient équipés de Lachryma-ventilation à la propriété rafraîchissante. Plus cher, mais c'était bien plus agréable.

Un peu à l'écart dans ce qui pourrait être considérée comme la banlieue de la ville, une maison simple plain-pied, protégé par plusieurs arbres qui tendaient leurs branches comme un parasol géant par-dessus. Dehors, dans le jardin sans frontière délimité et envahi de fleurs sauvages colorés, un jeune homme était nonchalamment assis. Jouant avec les brins d'herbes d'une main, il avait les yeux paisiblement fermés, balançant de temps à autre la tête sur une mélodie inaudible. Le vent soufflait, apportant encore plus de chaleur, presque suffocante. Mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier et même apprécier. Les deux pans de son gilet ouverts voletait à ses côtés sans que cela ne semble déranger sa bulle de silence et de quiétude. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et il se mit à fredonner un chant étrange aux allures mélodie sans paroles, au rythme tantôt lent tantôt entraînant. C'était le chant qu'Igneel lui chantait lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Il en avait retenu chaque nuance, chaque intonation et le chantait de temps à autre. Principalement lorsque la nostalgie reprenait le dessus et que la disparition de son père se faisait trop pesante pour qu'il puisse avancer sans se retourner.

Dans ces moments il se posait quelque part au calme et dans un silence que personne ne lui aurait cru capable de conserver, il se souvenait. De quasiment tout, passant des détails infimes comme le goût des aliments souvent brûlés ( Igneel n'ayant pas comme qualité pincipale la cuisine ) aux événements marquants comme la fin de l'apprentissage d'une technique particulièrement ardue.

L'absence de la personne qui l'avait élevé et avait fait de lui ce qu'il était à présent lui griffait le cœur, le faisant saigner. Laissant une ouverture béante, une plaie qui n'avait jamais cicatrisé malgré l'amour et la chaleur de Fairy Tail, de ses amis, de Grey. Un trou dans ses sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais laissé paraître, préférant sourire un peu plus, même si c'était moins sincère, moins joli. Pour ne pas alourdir leurs propres fardeaux, pour ne pas qu'ils aient sa peine à porter en plus de la leurs. Seul Happy savait, et Lisanna l'avait plus ou moins deviné lorsqu'il avait passé toute leurs enfance ensemble. Elle arrivait toujours à discerner dans son sourire ce qui n'allait pas, à le rassurer. C'était grâce à elle bien plus que n'importe qui qu'il avait sût avancer après qu'Igneel l'ait laissé.

Se faisant la promesse mental de la remercier et de passer un peu plus de temps avec elle vu qu'après son retour d'Edolas ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment parlé, le dragon slayer changea de chant. Celui-là aussi datait de la période avec son dragon de paternel. Plus envoûtant que le premier, c'était une petite berceuse à l'accent grave. Il la trouvait bien plus belle dans la bouche d'Igneel...

« C'est beau ce que tu fredonnes. Je ne t'ai jamais entendu chanter. »

Natsu sursauta avant de se tourner vers le nouvel arrivant. Exposant son corps nu à la faune environnante, les cheveux noirs encore mouillé, le corps déjà recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, Grey se tenait derrière lui. Il s'avança encore un peu et s'assit aux côtés du mage de feu.

« C'est Igneel qui me l'a apprise. Il la chantait tout le temps. »

Forçant un sourire, il regardait le soleil se jouer des yeux de son petit-ami, nuançant son regard de milliers de bleus. Sourire qui fana très vite lorsqu'il comprit que le mage de glace était loin d'être convaincu par cette joie artificielle. Les souvenirs n'arrêtaient pas de le hanter, et il avait envie de pleurer. Mais sa fierté l'en empêchait. De plus il détestait inquiéter son petit-ami.

« Tu sais, je suis certain que tu vas le retrouver ! Après tout, on ne peux pas laisser un gamin comme toi tout seul ! »

Le mot « gamin » ne fit ni chaud, ni froid au dragon slayer et Grey comprit qu'il allait mal, très mal. Compatissant et connaissant cette douleur, même si c'était d'une autre manière, le mage de glace passa un bras réconfortant autour de la taille de Natsu. Le geste pourtant simple fit craquer les dernières résistances de ce dernier. Le mage de feu tourna légèrement sa tête de manière à cacher la larme qui venait de tomber. Mais une autre suivit sur la face visible de son visage et un sanglot le déchira. La dernière chose qu'il sentit avant de sombrer dans les abysses de sa peine fût les bras de Grey qui l'entourait comme un cocon chaleureux et accueillant. Ses pleurs effacèrent le temps et le paysage, ne laissant que ces deux êtres et cette peine mêlée.

_Aujourd'hui, nous étions le 7 Juillet 791. Et cela fait à présent quatorze ans que les dragons ont disparu._

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Une semaine plus tard..._

« Bon alors, pour le mariage, c'est qui qui porte la robe ? S'enquit Lucy face aux deux amants, les poings sur les hanches.

- Natsu » , répondit sans l'once d'une hésitation le mage de glace, tout en augmentant le poids de sa réponse par un doigt tendu vers le concerné.

Le dragon slayer s'étouffa avec sa boisson et recracha le tout par terre sous le cri dégoûté de la constellationniste et la moue amusé de son fiancé.

« JAMAIS !

- C'est drôle...J'étais pourtant persuadé que c'était Natsu le dominant..., murmura Lucy plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose.

- Lui ? Dominant ? Laisses-moi rire ! » Se moqua ouvertement le mage de glace qui avait entendu le commentaire de son amie.

Le mage de feu ne répondit rien. Le sujet précédant accaparait encore toute son attention. Il restait assis, son verre encore en l'air, les yeux écarquillés au maximum et les joues rouges. Grey se retenait d'éclater de rire face à la pose burlesque de son fiancé, alors que Lucy laissait un petit ricanement lui échapper.

Erza s'approcha, s'incrustant dans la conversation sans que personne n'y fasse réellement attention.

« Au début j'ai aussi cru que c'était Natsu qui dominait. Mais en les observant un peu j'ai vite compris que ce n'était pas le cas, sourit la mage chevalière, légèrement rouge.

- Hum... » , fût l'unique réponse du mage de glace.

Il se garda bien de leurs dire que Natsu était loin d'être innocent. Et qu'il se moquait bien de lui au départ, lorsqu'il croyait encore qu'il était vierge et pur. Parce que si c'était vrai pour vierge, pur restait à voir...

Ricanant discrètement, il glissa un regard vers son amant, toujours figé.

« Tu sais cerveau brûlé...Une robe de mariée ira merveilleusement bien à un androgyne comme toi ! »

Sa remarque eut le don de réveiller le mage de feu qui démarra sans plus attendre une nouvelle bagarre avec son rival favori, lui hurlant des insanités sur le fait que non, ce n'était pas un andro-machin. Et décidé à le lui faire comprendre, ainsi qu'à tout les autres. Très vite la guilde généralisa la baston, chacun y allant de ses poings et de ses insultes jusqu'à ce qu'Erza intervienne. Une nouvelle journée à Fairy Tail, somme toute !


End file.
